Human beings cannot fly. When we try in sports like sky diving, base-jumping, and bungee-jumping, we risk our lives.
Zip lines attempt to provide soaring, but the participant has little or no control, and the ride is over in just a few seconds. One must apply to several lines in a very large outdoor setting to get any air-time.
Indoor skydiving involves balancing on a column of super accelerated air that is uncomfortable at best. Again the ride only lasts a few seconds, and is not for all skill levels.
The aforementioned efforts to simulate a flying experience for humans are evidence of an unmet demand for a true experience of flying that is safe, comfortable, and that lasts a satisfying amount of time.